Bullied
by The Lone Omega
Summary: This is practically a story of my life and what i have been through, and still are going through


**_A/N Hello to all, and yes i have started to write a new story, this is a true story and it is based on my school life. As many of you guys would know (especially my most trusted companions, you guys know who you are) i have been a 'little' under the weather but i have been planning this story over the months and have come up with a final draft so i am now going to write it for you all to see. So here i introduce to you 'Bullied'_**

 ** _Bullied_**

 ** _Chapter 1: the new school_**

Beep, beep, beep... "I fucking swear that i am this close throwing that $2 piece of shit out the fucking window!" I yell. "Are you telling at the alarm clock again" said my sister, her name is jessie and she couldn't be a better sister. "Are... No" i said "yeah you are" she insisted putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but come on, it doesn't even show the right time and it's speaker sounds like a old lady being ran over by a car!" I said pointing towards the clock. "Whatever, but you need to get downstairs quickly otherwise mum is going to wake and make you clean the whole house". She said. Honestly, i wouldn't mind staying home and cleaning the whole house. If it meant staying away from school than sure.

"Yeah, yeah, i will be down soon." I said before walking over to my dresser putting on my new uniform. I hated moving schools, i had the most best friends back in my old town but then i had to come here. My old friends were awesome, you had the funny one who looked up memes for a living 24/7, you had the awesome one who was just plain fun and then you had me. I was considered the leader of the small group.

We had known each other for more than 5 years, ever since the start of primary. But hey, i might make new friends. I put on my clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen table where i saw my sister eating her cornflakes. I quickly ate breakfast before grabbing my bag and started walking down the hill that we lived on towards the bus stop.

Our stop was fairly average with a shelter and a few seats. I honestly aren't too sure about how i am going to get through a day at my new school considering that i am in my first year at high school as a fresh man. The bus arrived and my sister and i got on. The bus by now already looked as if it was full but i saw a single boy sitting alone and decided to join him.

I sat down next to him and looked at his direction. "Hi" i said. "Uh, hi" the boy replied nervously. "My name is River nice to meet you" i said putting out my hand. "Snowy" he said accepting the handshake. I noticed that he went to the same school as i and i immediately felt better knowing that i already have a potential friend at my new school.

I decided to ask a few questions. "So you go to Catherine State High School too do you?" I asked " yeah i noticed that, i just started this year." I was now happy to know that my new potential friend is also a fresh man. "What school did you come from" i asked. Well the primary school, Catherine State Primary School". He said. Suddenly i felt something hit my head.

I turned to see a paper ball falling to the ground. I picked it up and put it into the bin next to me before turning to Snowy again. "What was that about?" I said.

"That is Jason, he is an asshole, don't worry about him." Said Snowy. "Riggggght" i said nodding, understanding his point. About half-an-hour later we arrived at school and Snowy and i got off and started to walk into our new school. It was bigger than anticipated which lowered my esteem but i quickly recovered knowing that i already had a good friend that i could count on.

 ** _A/N Well, well, well, look who decided to finally make an appearance for once in i dunno, a few months, yeah but once again i have have been a 'little' under the weather and needed some space. I will be reading PMs so feel free to comment, this is a fully planned and true story so sadly i will not be taking any ideas, but feel free to say what you think will be happening next. But until then_**

 ** _The Lone Omega signing out_**

 ** _C ya_**


End file.
